1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed board connector for making an electrical connection with a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional fixing structure for fixing a printed board connector to a printed board, as shown in the Japanese Design Registration No. 964938 and particularly the front view of FIG. 15, a pair of right and left leg components 2 and 3 are extended away from and parallel with each other from an under end surface 1A of a connector housing 1 manufactured using resin. Additionally, legs 5 each having a substantially hemispheric projection 4 on an outer side face of the leg component 3 are provided on right and left end portions of the connector housing 1. When the connector is mounted on a printed board P via the two legs 5 of the connector housing 1, the leg components 2 and 3 are pressed into a fitting hole B of the printed board P from tip-end portions thereof. Then, as shown by a dashed line of FIG. 16, mainly the leg component 3 with the projection 4 protruding therefrom is elastically deformed inward by using its base portion 3A as a supporting point. When the projection 4 is passed through the fitting hole B, the leg components 2 and 3 return to a condition shown by a solid line of FIG. 16. Subsequently, a base portion 4A of the projection 4 is engaged with an under peripheral edge of the fitting hole B, thereby fixing the connector.
Then, a plate thickness t of each of the leg components 2 and 3 is usually as thin as 0.4 mm or less. Additionally, tip-end portions of the leg components 2 and 3 are separated from each other. Therefore, the leg 5 is given a soft spring property in a transverse direction. Attachment to or detachment from the fitting hole B is advantageously facilitated.
On the other hand, however, at the time of manufacture of the connector housing 1, multiple connector housings are collected in one place in a mixed condition. Since the tip ends of the leg components 2 and 3 constituting the leg 5 are separated, the legs 5 of the connector housing 1 become entangled with those of another connector housing. As a result, in a preparatory process for supply to an automatic mounting device in which terminals are assembled in the connector housing 1, i.e., in an automatic alignment/supply device, trouble is likely to arise.
Also, with regard to the strength of the leg 5, i.e., the leg components 2 and 3, the base portions 2A and 3A have weak structures. Therefore, during the manufacture of the connector housing 1, the assembly of terminals, the conveyance, the mounting of the connector to the printed board P and the like, the base portions 2A and 3A of the leg components 2 and 3 are easily broken. This increases a ratio of defective products. When the connector is mounted on the printed board P without the breakage or the like of the leg components 2 and 3 being noticed, the leg 5 cannot secure the spring force necessary for holding and fixing the connector. Therefore, in some cases the connector falls off the printed board P.
Further, the leg 5 constituted of the independently separated leg components 2 and 3 has a weak spring property. Therefore, if the connector is mounted with the base portion 4A of the projection 4 not being engaged with the under peripheral edge of the fitting hole B, depending on a dispersion in precision, the connector is lifted above a mounted face of the printed board P when soldering is performed from a rear side of the printed board P. A defect in connection is thus easily caused.
An object of the present invention is to provide a printed board connector whose components are prevented from being entangled or broken, have elastic and rigid structures and can be fixed firmly to a printed board.